


Heart Is My Shield and Arms

by wangeva



Series: 內戰後 (Post-Civil War) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 東尼決定無論如何、就算孤軍奮戰也要解決復仇者的艱困處境，而當他正往自我犧牲之路上奔去的同時，所有關心他的人都在試圖想辦法拉他一把...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是Picking up the Pieces與Fix You的後續。看完電影內戰後滿身傷痕的東尼一直停留在腦海，讓我的心情久久不能平復，總覺得MCU這種將他身邊的人幾乎全部拔走的處理方式，甚至比讓他死亡還更加殘酷，所以決定要將他身邊的人一個一個寫回來。東尼值得更好的對待，這是我的願望。

指令迴圈隨著鍵盤聲快速往上捲動，另外數個螢幕則是所有蘇柯維亞協議國的名單與相關研究資料；  
閃動輻射的光影描繪出一個隱約耷拉著肩膀的輪廓，即便把咖啡當水猛灌，也洗不掉打骨子裡透出的疲憊。

嘖，現在是一天得變國際政經專家，怎麼我老在幹些吃力不討好的事...  
還有，科技這麼發達怎就沒人研發出把咖啡當點滴打，豈不一勞永逸得多？

邊想邊狠啜幾口涼掉的黑色液體。  
數小時淺眠加上幻視的心理輔導，雖對已趨極限的身體幫助有限，但思慮倒是前所未有的清晰，  
即使寶貴的睡眠得來不易，腦子也片刻未停，千絲萬縷早已來回織出計劃的藍圖跟模擬測試。  
沒錯，代辦事項多如繁星，現在可沒那種停下喘口氣的奢侈。 

「BOSS，羅曼諾夫小姐已到，現在在起居室。」Friday 的聲音透過耳機傳來，幫東尼高速運轉的思緒瞬間踩了煞車。

「噢。」還是回來了，看來真的怎麼趕都趕不走。這女人還敢說他頑固，明明她自己也半斤八兩嘛！

邊讀著微型投影機放映的資料邊走進起居室，只見娜塔莎正盯著流理台。

「你換膠囊咖啡機了？」

「水槽有咖啡渣會讓我焦躁，醫生說要盡量保持心情愉快，所以...」  
「喔還有，市面的咖啡機功能陽春到根本工業革命時代出品的，剛好本人閒到發慌，只好順便拆開面板幫它『升級』一下。」

「不要告訴我它其實會飛...」

「比會飛實用一千倍，我幫它加了面部辨識系統，可以透過飲用記錄做自動選取，也可以同步連線 Friday 做沖泡排程、庫存管理跟自動訂購 …」

 

「呃，我覺得如果你再把自己關在這，下次見到時應該已經做出整套全自動日用品倉儲系統了...史塔克工業集團下一步是要進軍零售業搶亞馬遜跟沃爾瑪的生意嗎？」

娜塔莎還想繼續，馬上早一步被東尼搶白：

「放心，沒穿鋼鐵衣的東尼・史塔克只能安份待著，除非有人吃飽太閒跑來炸復仇者總部，否則我應該可以平安活過這個月沒問題。妳不用像個深怕小鬼闖禍的保姆大老遠趕回來盯著我，我不會再給任何人惹麻煩，因為光自己的事就夠我忙到不可開交了。所以，結案，我還有工作要做，妳現在離開還可以趕上最近一班飛往大溪地的班機 —— 去度假做做水療似乎是個不錯的主意...慢走不送！拜拜！」

碎念時目光依然不離手中的微型投影，另一隻手則隨意往門的方向揮了揮，

「你自己的麻煩呢？」

「.........」

「你左手的前臂吊帶已經拆掉，所以應該比較好了？胸口還會痛嗎？」娜塔莎上下打量著東尼，最後停留在他這些日子始終消不掉的黑眼圈上。 

「......我很好。」側過臉避開娜塔莎的視線。

恩，不意外的回答。不過既然還記得耍嘴皮子，應該代表狀況比前些天要改善得多。  
還想追問，隨即被東尼的快嘴回堵：

「妳會這麼問就代表已經知道羅斯送我什麼『禮物』了，反正已成定局，何必再問？」  
「我說過我很好！不要用那種眼光看我，我不需要被可憐...」

「不，那是關心一個人會有的自然反應 … 你能不能別那麼拒人於千里之外？」

東尼眼神閃爍了下，將到嘴的話又嚥回去。  
幻視的聲音則像早計劃好似的、適時撥開起居室尷尬的空氣：

「我不知道咖啡渣原來跟心情愉快程度有負相關，這部分有必要做記錄。」正規規矩矩從門「走」進來的幻視認真地接話，並且無視東尼傳遞出的威脅眼神繼續說下去：

「史塔克先生在妳離開的這段時間內已成功駭進國防部、國土安全部、中央情報局與聯邦調查局設置與測試系統盲區、改造膠囊咖啡機、並且完成數個跟史塔克工業相關的重大決策。以上資訊來自 Friday 對我的友善提醒。」

「Friday 妳竟然跟外人串通出賣主人！這樣傷我的心對嗎！」東尼誇張地做出扶著心口的動作、邊對自己的迷你內置式耳機嚷嚷。

「BOSS，幻視並非外人，他都隨時跟我連線關心您的作息，並且傳授我有哪些是身為『管家』該精進的責任...」雖然 Friday 用的還是一貫的平板聲調，卻讓東尼有種她正與幻視一搭一唱、和樂融融的錯覺。

......大家到底都在他背後偷搞什麼小圈圈啊？

換東尼被堵到無言以對，翻白眼就想走人，轉身只撞見一杯長得像奶昔的東西遞到眼前。

「你先前提議叫外送，此建議十分合理，因此我便百分之百遵照。這杯是從紐約的人氣果汁吧特地訂購的招牌『生命之泉香蕉奇異果昔』，不只有營養師認證、完全符合你現在的營養需求，在美食評論網 Yelp 上還有 99% 的正面評價，有鑒於透過大數據搜尋出的口味有 95% 的機率會落在準確的信賴區間之內，目前這應該是兼顧你的健康狀況與可能喜好的最佳選擇。」

東尼雖然立馬擺副苦瓜臉，卻出乎意料的沒反駁，還自己動手接過杯子乖乖喝下。

「老實說......還不差。」

娜塔莎挑眉，饒富興味地發現東尼與幻視間原本彆扭的隔閡似乎蒸發無蹤，  
他甚至還主動從幻視手裡接下東西，這可真難得！  
看來請幻視「顧著」東尼這步走對了，她的識人功力可一點都沒退步。

「BOSS，波茲小姐的專機在半小時後會到達復仇者總部。」Friday 的聲音又非常「剛好」的響起，阻止東尼將自己扔回堆積如山事務的意圖。

「嗄？」東尼馬上扭頭瞪著娜塔莎。拜託，不要同時塞那麼多「驚喜」給他，他承受不住！

「我只是認為應該善盡通知義務，而且目前你顯然很需要能助一臂之力的專業人才，波茲小姐是非常符合條件的人選。」  
這麼做的「嫌犯」幻視回答的雲淡風輕，娜塔莎則是盯著東尼傻住的表情忍俊不禁。

「大家是嫌麻煩不夠多？我不是說過我可以處理嗎？」

你們......一個個都回來幹什麼？

看來他不只趕不走娜塔莎、被幻視給吃得死死的，現在還又再加上一個會唸到他耳朵長繭的人。

東尼・最近總煩躁得要命・史塔克依然很無奈地發現自己的聰明絕頂對「前夥伴們」完全派不上用場。  
不過煩躁歸煩躁，聽到小辣椒的名字，很矛盾，他心底其實是高興的。

竟然一反常態半分怒氣都沒有，自己果然越來越不正常，鐵定是因為在復仇者基地待太久了。

－－－－－－－－－－

熟悉的高跟鞋聲傳來，東尼隨即戴上花花公子燦笑轉身，  
只可惜，黑眼圈讓堪稱完美的偽裝有了砂鍋大的破綻。

「嗨！親愛的，我真想妳！」搭配東尼招牌的張開雙臂姿勢。

縱使有精神是硬裝出來的，但眼角眉梢止不住的笑意是發自內心的。

「我也很想你，就跟我想念史塔克工業的公關危機一樣。」見到東尼，小辣椒就明白幻視為何聯絡她。

她可沒忘記前些天在媒體上看到，東尼被趕鴨子上架在現場直播聽證會接受質詢的實況，  
參議員與羅斯的咄咄逼人加上東尼大半時間的沉默以對 —— 鏡頭上可以看到他不時掀動嘴唇、欲言又止，  
而她心裡有數，這是他隱忍著別當場發飆會有的反應。鏡頭照不到的地方，拳頭肯定掐得死緊。

人們的不平需要憎恨對象得以宣洩，聚光燈下的東尼無疑是完美的標靶。  
以前總對各方責難撻伐嗤之以鼻，但現在是他主動站上復仇者擋箭牌的顯眼位置；  
因此對那些擲向自己的惡意他概括承受，至少在有效解決方案產生前必須如此。  
這是披上鋼鐵衣後必須承載的相對重量，撐住自己不被壓垮的除了鋼鐵衣，還有偽裝成目中無人的倔強。

默默紅了眼眶，那個意氣風發的任性大孩子被藏到哪去了？為何謹守規範卻要這般忍氣吞聲？  
雖然總為東尼用五花八門的賴皮方式閃躲會議感到頭痛，但她這次倒寧願鏡頭上的他是機器人偽裝的。  
若不是有要務無法脫身，小辣椒當時真有股親自去打爆攝影機的衝動。 

 

「嗳，是啊，沒有妳我都不知道該怎麼辦呢！」慣常的耍嘴皮子加上擠眉弄眼。

她不得不承認非常懷念他吊兒啷噹的耍賴模樣。

「嗯哼，你可以把這句話印在T恤上每天穿出門。」  
「......你知道我為何離開，而你也明白自己不會因為我而改變的。」

「確實，果然只有妳最懂我。」東尼抿抿唇。  
「好吧，度完那麼長的假妳也該回來上班了。」

「還用你說，我雖然人在國外但老早就開工了，這段時間的加班跟差旅費我可沒跟你算呢！」

「哇喔！我就知道我沒愛錯人！」

一派故作輕鬆，他知道自己現在最不該讓滿腹遺憾顯露出絲毫端倪。

如果是在以前，他應該早就貼上去索吻、順勢要求晚上來些熱情如火的「獎勵」；  
但意識到現在這個尷尬時刻此舉似乎有些不妥，只能取而代之在原地拋個飛吻了事。

他無法不惆悵，但都是過去式了。  
經歷過內戰後，他終於認清事實，自己應該永遠不可能卸除身為「鋼鐵人」隨之而來的包袱；  
而只要鋼鐵衣這個「繭」仍關著他，他們之間就不會有完美結局。  
甚至，不能排除最糟的狀況，是她還可能要親手送走他... 

小辣椒是他此生擁有過的少數美好之一，  
但相對而言，他相信小辣椒這輩子遭遇的絕大部分麻煩應該都拜他所賜。  
他拋不掉自己身上已背負的，而那些東西帶來的麻煩毫無疑問只會多不會少，  
既然認為她值得更安穩、不需為伴侶擔驚受怕的尋常人生，所以更沒必要拖著她賠上下半輩子、不得安寧。  
現在最可以負的責任，就是盡其所能收拾越多麻煩越好。

出乎東尼意料，小辣椒竟主動走到他跟前，張開雙臂輕輕擁抱了他。

「你當然愛我，因為你眼光夠好，而我夠聰明能幹。」  
「做你想做的事，我會全力幫你，不需要再獨自苦撐...你也知道我有多放心不下你的...」

悄悄端詳著東尼，小辣椒不由自主想伸手碰觸他眼下的陰影，猶豫再三後還是打消念頭。

「回不去了」，這是他們倆心照不宣的默契。

百感交集的神色隨著放開彼此轉瞬即逝，無論如何，現在都不是糾結在這上面的時候，  
他肩負著沈重的責任，而他需要小辣椒，小辣椒也願意幫助他，這樣就已足夠。


	2. Chapter 2

「波茲小姐，阿爾斯通工業集團的執行長、法國環境與能源部長已在部會辦公室等您了。關於等一下討論的議程...」轎車內，小辣椒的助理秘書迅速報告著。

「史塔克工業這次的併購是保護公司營運的合理舉動，完全符合法律規定。」邊聽著助理的提醒，小辣椒的隱藏式耳機邊傳來東尼含混不清的聲音。

「把東西吞下去再給我說話。」

「好好好！就照昨天歸納的策略去溝通，一定沒問題。像史塔克工業這類大型組織如果能顯示對區域性發展方案的支持，就能把『地緣政治』這塊搞定。私人組織永遠比公部門反應更快、更會鑽，那就是我們的機會。儘管政府心不甘情不願，但只要當地的大型企業傾全力支持，史塔克的國際名聲就足以扭轉當地官方的不合作態度，畢竟...總不可能明目張膽否決那些有益於自己國家經濟命脈的重大決策吧！」

「還有，『太平洋聯盟』那邊的協商已派人先去知會，聯盟外的巴西政府那邊不是很好搞定，之前他們不就把跟私人企業合資成立的巴西石油公司收歸國有，硬把原來的股東給踢出去？」

「那好，就把巴西石油之前開始跟我們談要購買的技術先延宕下來，再放個消息說有幾間阿根廷的公司對這技術勢在必得，正擬定出價協議。那麼關鍵的東西買不成、缺乏技術導致開發碰壁，他們鐵定氣到跳腳；加上如果不趕快運用新技術投產，一年內資金保證捉襟見肘，內外相逼下自然得壓低談判籌碼。這樣多少可以打壓巴西政府的氣焰。」東尼咬著甜甜圈，快速翻弄著微型投影、邊對內置式耳機審慎分析。

「我不知道麻省理工還有開設國際商務談判課程？還是你當時交往的女友主修這個？」

「錯！其實當時跟我約會的是教授，還是哈佛的...」

「是是是！然後你還順便幫她做研究，而那研究還得獎是吧？」

「老實說，也恰巧我百年難得一見的有閒情逸致去研究各方勢力運作的關聯性，發現根本比寫程式語言簡單得多...」

「沒花多久就把必須耗時數年的地緣政治審查都做好、連媒體的訊息發布也都一併搞定......我不在的這些日子，你幾乎不跟外界接觸、自我隔離在復仇者總部就在忙這些？」

東尼頓了下，沒馬上回應。  
拜託可別再追問羅斯逼他加簽一堆條約的鳥事，接收憐憫總讓他很不自在，尤其是從小辣椒那裡。

「...恩，看來我不在這段期間，娜塔莎跟幻視確實幫了你不少。」小辣椒明白東尼的停頓背後所代表的意義，話題體貼的轉了個彎。

「這又干他們什麼事？妳怎麼不稱讚我膽大心細聰明絕頂思慮縝密天資過人沒學幾天談判技巧就敢上談判桌...」

「噢我想想，或許那是因為你以前從來不屑談判，直接都自己說了算不管別人答不答應不是嗎？」

「嘿！不是我在誇大，妳不在這段期間我幾乎天天都在談判，不管對象是官方還是非官方，甚至連作夢都在談，根本把我以前沒談的份都補上還有剩，這應該就叫現世報吧...老實講，雖然這些難不倒我，但我還是寧願做研發測試也不想幹這些，察言觀色從來都不包含在我的行事風格裡...」 

耳機內東尼的喋喋不休還在繼續，小辣椒的笑意緩緩浮上唇畔，  
只要遇到擅長的事，他就會像孩子擁有最愛的玩具般雙眼閃閃發亮，被壓抑的苦悶也一掃而空。  
也不知是幸還是不幸，不眠不休的思考分析確實對東尼現在的身體是負擔，但對心靈卻是種救贖。  
而她也知道，不論是多麼艱困的處境，都無法掩蓋他耀眼奪目的本質。

就算光芒看似蒙上陰影，但就像日蝕，終究只是暫時的。  
太陽依舊無時無刻皆輻射其火熱，就像他金紅色的鋼鐵裝甲，讓人永遠無法忽視。

他從不枯坐乾等命運的迎頭痛擊，他會戰鬥，即便遍體麟傷也絕不倒下；  
而且他絕對會趁隙在命運對他使出致命一擊同時還以顏色，回敬他個鼻青臉腫。

鋼鐵人可是無堅不摧的，東尼・史塔克也是，無論有沒有鋼鐵衣。

－－－－－－－－－－

談判果然如預想般順利。

當晚，各大新聞集團不約而同皆大肆報導史塔克工業一口氣買下法國數個能源集團，  
簽訂長期售電與電力運輸備忘錄、於歐洲興建數個與當地最大資訊科技業者合資的大型雲端資料中心，  
宣佈進軍歐洲資訊科技市場、同時也與南美洲的太平洋聯盟達成共同開發自然資源的新聞。

東尼舉起水晶香檳杯輕碰了小辣椒的杯子，

「負責自己國家總發電量8%的重要公司阿爾斯通，一夕之間就賣給別國的大企業，難怪政府當局氣到跳腳。不過，誰叫法國能源轉型計畫正鬧得沸沸揚揚，而阿爾斯通又那麼湊巧遭逢財務危機、流動性不足呢？他需要新能源技術也需要資金，這兩樣剛好就是史塔克工業的強項，所以能一拍即合，就算政府當局再怎麼反對也只能象徵性介入而以，這種天上掉下來的機會不把握可說不過去。而且我們算很給對方面子，沒把整間公司吃下來，只買下它的發電業務。反正掌握發電業務就足夠，這才是實質可以雙管齊下控制政府與經濟命脈的關鍵，我們贏裡子，其他就留給那些愛面子的老法吧！」  
「政治經濟從來不分家，控制政治面還得長期經營才能辦到，但如果資本夠雄厚，從經濟或財務面著手永遠比較有效率。只要稍加思考，就會知道政治背後的金援永遠來自企業組織與財團，再加上實質掌握生產資源，控制企業組織就等於掐住財源，也等於保障與政府談判的渠道；再加上政治面埋的暗樁，雙管齊下包夾，保證能成功。大家各取所需通通均贏這樣豈不是很好？」

「你喔...過去不管公司其實不是不會管理，是覺得太麻煩太泛政治化，所以認為不值得把寶貴的時間跟腦力花在上頭吧？現在竟然為了復仇者聯盟，願意去碰這些以前避之唯恐不及的東西，做到這種程度，我應該嫉妒嗎？」

「還沒，爭取機會是當務之急，我現在擴張史塔克工業的版圖只是為了這個，目前締結的成果還遠遠不夠，必須繼續下去。手裡掌握的資源跟籌碼越多，就越能逼官方跟我們談判，也唯有談判機會浮上檯面，先搶到這些機會後面才有路可走、復仇者們才有喘息的空間...」

當然，趁此機會將滲透各國政府內部的九頭蛇餘黨連根刨起，是更好的。  
這次反復仇者的怒火之所以蔓延得如此快，早就懷疑跟藏身於各國政府部門的九頭蛇眼線脫不了關係，  
他做地緣政治調查時可沒忘記這些，順便把一堆可疑人物的身家背景都挖出來攢在手裡，  
既然政府不可盡信，只能從民間開始往上潛入打擊，因此必須先控制資訊與資源的流通管道。  
但這盤算可不能讓小辣椒知道，過於複雜危險的事他來處理就好。

「這樣等於是把史塔克工業的未來整個押上去了...」飲盡手中的香檳，小辣椒望著空杯嘆口氣。

「不豪賭一下可不是我的本性，況且這麼做對史塔克未來的發展是更大的佈局。如果走到最後真行不通，直接把我跟史塔克工業切割，由妳完全接管，我個人做的決定與公司無關，不就一乾二淨？反正我老是不受控又愛闖禍的名聲早就人盡皆知，先把所有東西都推給我，再交由我們偉大的律師團一樣能搞定。」  
「不過，當然不可能老是由我主導，現階段做的這些安排都只是暫時的，最終還是得把一切交給妳。我相信...應該不用很久，妳別太擔心了...欸這可是妳最愛的白中白特釀，再來一些吧！」

他安撫似地趕忙幫小辣椒再斟上香檳。

「你...心裡還有在考慮什麼？」望著杯中緩緩上升的氣泡，小辣椒隱約對東尼如此決定的走向有些不好的預感，她詢問時特意加重語尾兩字。

「沒有、沒有！我不是什麼都老老實實跟妳說了嗎？」東尼擺出無辜表情高舉雙手，他知道小辣椒對他這樣最沒轍。

嗯，從東尼嘴巴說出來的「沒有」，可信度大概就跟他的「沒事」是一樣的。

小辣椒沉默片刻，語重心長的盯著正把玩水晶杯的東尼：

「你這次處理事情的態度真的不同於以往，看來這個協議後續對你帶來的影響真的很大...所以復仇者聯盟對你就這麼重要？值得犧牲自己的一切去保護？這...值得嗎？」

「怎麼這麼說咧？就像妳對我很重要一樣，如果是妳，我也願意犧牲一切去保護啊！」  
「曖曖，我是認真的！這樣心裡有比較舒服嗎？」東尼討好的對小辣椒擺出專屬於她的燦爛笑容。

每次遇到這種語氣跟燦笑，小辣椒就知道他又打算用耍賴迴避追問了。  
東尼在面對她時都刻意將疲憊藏進微笑背後，那份體貼是他還沒從情人慣性裡掙脫的證據，她知道。

但她若要保護他，就不能沉溺其中。

多年養成的敏銳直覺告訴她，東尼鐵定隱瞞了部分事實 —— 她知道後百分之百會大發雷霆那種。  
他會下定決心不計代價守護所有人，就算那代價是自己，也毫不猶豫。

「...好吧，說點別的。我最近也做了些研究，對於復仇者聯盟有些新想法，想不想知道？」

小辣椒裝作若無其事，邊傳送大量資料到東尼手上的投影裝置，  
東尼只疑惑了一秒，隨即點開認真閱讀起來。

 

有所隱瞞的不只是東尼，這點他們倒是扯平。  
小辣椒認為兩人距離拉遠衍生出的唯一好處，大概就是彼此可以保有些秘密。  
在東尼身邊越久，越知道不能對他的計劃照單全收，尤其是當他的自毀傾向越明顯時；  
她知道若自己的身份一直是情人，就沒辦法狠下心拒絕他，就算那決定最終會造成傷害也一樣。

其實心中早有備案，而且也已瞞著東尼進行了些佈局，  
她無法眼睜睜看他將命運獻祭給這如同詛咒般的「英雄」身份，所以她必須離開。  
就當她自私又膽小好了，但如果這能保東尼平安，她寧願當個壞人。

 

小辣椒從離開那天就已暗自下定決心，  
既然東尼常不把自身安危放在心上，那麼守護東尼的事，就由她來做。


	3. Chapter 3

「近來，國際情勢似乎暗潮洶湧呢。」

帝查拉走向在落地窗前遠望的史帝夫。

「你那位朋友最近動作愈趨頻繁，不過倒也奇怪，他似乎從未與你聯繫？」

史帝夫搖頭，在他轉身離去那刻就隱約感覺到，東尼是絕不可能主動對他破冰的，  
而從娜塔莎捎來的近況來看，跟自己接觸對東尼而言跟挖舊瘡疤是同樣的意義，  
所以就算東尼真被逼到走投無路，心裡也絕不會有「聯絡史帝夫」這個選項存在。  
沒想到這輩子最貼進東尼思考模式的時候，竟然也是他最遠離他的時候，何等諷刺。

「還是不是朋友不是我單方面可以決定的...」語氣中充滿自己都沒察覺的濃重失落。

「噢？一般而言，你會為並非朋友之人費盡心思嗎？」帝查拉的語調意味深長。

轉頭望向這位身邊站著秘書的現任瓦干達統治者，史帝夫知道他並沒有任何詢問的意思，而是肯定句。

「跟我提這個是為了...？」

「既然身為東道主，便須善盡對客人充分告知的義務：目前風向已變，簽約國中有數國已釋出善意，願對復仇者放寬限制，若你有意願，可名正言順取道這些國家返國。盡量不增加通緝紀錄，除了不落人口實，也不會讓還屬於『官方認定的復仇者成員』的那位對外難以交代。」

史帝夫接下帝查拉的秘書遞過來的平板電腦仔細審視。

「史塔克工業正積極承包那些以瓦干達為軸心延伸至周邊諸國的基礎建設，此舉確實可以帶動整體繁榮，高掛著『均贏』為前提，也難怪可以說服諸國大公改變立場。沒花多久就將牆頭草們整治得服服貼貼，他果然非池中物，其能耐頗令我佩服，你不會想跟這種人成為敵人。」帝查拉意有所指的望著史帝夫。

「......我沒有將他當成敵人，從來沒有過。」

「哦？ 可你剛剛似乎又意指你們已非朋友？他人恩怨我不便多言，但有些事我認為必須對你言明...」  
「當初，他在出發去機場前特地千叮萬囑，做做樣子即可，千萬別用『格殺勿論』那套，否則局勢將會無法轉圜...依我觀察，貴國政府的盤算並不如表面上那般簡單，當時等同於變相拿復仇者當把柄要脅他就範，缺乏籌碼下他只能虛與委蛇，走一步算一步...」  
「對貴國政府而言，掌握軍武關鍵技術跟鋼鐵裝甲的東尼・史塔克是極其好用的『棋子 』— 如果其英雄任務成功，可以說他所做均是政府授權；失敗則可推說是其個人所為與政府無關。當然貴國政府知道他從不會甘願成為棋子，但若掐住他的軟肋，就算面前是陷阱也得乖乖跳下去。況且這次可藉來自全世界的壓力給一向不甚聽話的東尼・史塔克下馬威，此機會可是千載難逢。在這種情勢下，無論如何貴國政府都不可能放任他成為不受管束的自由之身，但也同時對他存有投鼠忌器的心態，我想他事先多少衡量過這層利害關係，因此運用這種矛盾作為緩衝，自己主動跳進協議裡接受限制，此舉是可以理解的。」

史帝夫想起娜塔莎述說東尼為了他跟羅斯國務卿隱忍低頭的那段話，苦澀的開口：

「官方還有他的朋友羅德將軍，他應該也有顧及這點。但結果卻是羅德將軍被誤傷...」

「他的理想狀態是不傷人來解決衝突，但最後依然擦槍走火，使身邊的人蒙受其害，因此激發出不甘與憤怒是情有可原的。但依我看，即便如此，他的目標依然不是將你們當成罪犯遂行審判與制裁，而是想在緊迫的時間內找到出路，讓你與你的朋友脫罪；而他後來意欲揪出幕後黑手的目標與我不謀而合，因此我便一直默默追蹤他的行動。但沒預料貴國政府被逼急後的手段如此粗暴，當他得知所有人竟被當成重罪犯關押於海上監獄後，便第一時間趕過去...但只停留片刻便匆匆離開，接著馬上隻身飛往西伯利亞...」

「他曾說過巴奇該去的是精神監理機構，不是監獄...所以，我相信無論如何他都不會容許別人用不合理的手段對付超級英雄...還有，山姆也跟我提過，雖是他告訴東尼我跟巴奇會去哪裡，但東尼竟然...罕見的先跟他認錯...因為這讓他印象太深刻，所以他有特地告訴我。」

「是，他得知你們急需協助，所以私自追隨你們而去。此意圖不難看透，即便他為保密並未透露隻字片語。」

「所以你也沒有洩漏這件事給任何人，只是暗自跟蹤。」

「因為不需要，我當時只想親自制裁殺害先王陛下的罪魁禍首。」  
「他為挽回情勢懷著善意而去，至少踏上西伯利亞一開始是如此，但後來的局勢失控才導致憤怒蒙蔽其理智。我能理解他的憤怒，因為我也曾落入同樣心境，所以我認為他當時就算痛下殺手也不令人意外，但他最終並沒有逾越那條道德界線。」

「......因為我及時攔住他...」

咬咬牙，出手阻止完全出自反射動作與本能，並非思考後的結果。  
東尼當時是否真的想殺巴奇，他心中依然無法有肯定的答案，也許是他逃避著不願去想吧。  
就跟不願意相信東尼當時認為那一擊是想了結他的性命一樣。

「是，也不是。」  
「你記得齊默吧？」

史帝夫點頭，為在此聽到這名字感到困惑。

「我當時看到的齊默...是個已被仇恨的黑暗陰影吞噬殆盡、心死至極之人，救贖心已死去而空無一物的軀殼已無任何意義。我當時確實可以選擇讓利爪穿透他的胸膛或任他自戕，但如此我就是放任地獄使者將我同化；庇佑我族的巴斯特神是靈魂的守衛者，信仰告訴我們不應奪取他人靈魂，否則終將墮入邪惡。人的生死功過，神自有定見，即便有罪，我也不應代替神執行制裁。」  
「然而，那位與齊默不同，其良知並未被恨完全抹去；滿腔憤怨源自他的恨，但也源於他被扭曲的柔軟與仁慈。依我之見，是他在自己都沒察覺的情況下，潛意識地阻止自己越界；他心中的恨，與其說來自他痛恨與他對立之人，不如說他恨自己無力挽回任何局勢，而既然本質良善，如此的恨就不應延續下去。無論人生如何起伏，到盡頭還是得回歸平靜，而能讓人歸於平靜的絕不是憤怒、敵意或仇恨；他是鏡子，我感謝他讓我看到自己，因此我最終還是希望，他也能脫離恨意的枷鎖，與我一樣獲致平靜。」  
「以他的才能，遭遇這些打壓是有點可惜。我並非對他一無所知，甚至我敢斷言比你更了解他當時的心境。他是少數有能力運用汎合金之人，因此我國早對他有所監控，當然，他的裝甲有哪些能耐我也瞭若指掌；在生死攸關下，還寧願肉搏而不啟用自身搭載的毀滅性武器，這並不合理...除非他『選擇』不這麼做，無論是有意還是無意。所以，與其說他敗在你的手下，不如說是敗給自我的內在衝突...不過最終結果他就是落敗了，必須承擔後果，敗給誰又有何差別？」

「我...除了反擊外別無選擇...」

說不出口的是，他當時滿腦子想的，只是阻止那對充滿絕望的眼神繼續加劇他的愧疚。

「你當然有，在你決定對他武力相向那刻，就已做下抉擇。人，永遠都有選擇的餘地，而任何選擇皆會導致不同的後果，這是無人可逃脫的因果關係。」  
「他也是。他選擇走下去，即便是條對他極度不友善的道路。從近期行動來看，他已有所覺悟，即使獨自一人也要對抗整個不利局勢。雖然擁有運籌帷幄、並執行非常人可及策略的能力，卻在經營團隊上一敗塗地，最後還反被所有人厭惡，真是既矛盾又令人感到惋惜；我從未懷疑他的能力，但我對他是否高估自己心靈的強度，始終持保留態度。也或許，他早已將自身處境是否艱險拋諸腦後，而這種一意孤行很可能反將自己逼入絕境...」

『...他一直很努力把持住不讓自己崩潰...』娜塔莎的話語浮現腦海。

史帝夫耳邊似乎又響起東尼瀕臨爆發邊緣，混雜驚愕、憤怒、不甘、痛苦的質問。  
他很想說服自己，當時做的選擇是為了保護雙方，但事後證明造成的卻是實質上的傷害。  
一邊懷恨、ㄧ邊有愧，他的作為只是將死結絞得更緊。

他們都太誠實，連自己都欺騙不了。

「就因為他妥協、就因為他落敗，所以團隊分裂的責任最終全變成他要承擔的過錯。不...不能怪他，看起來都是他的錯，也只是因為他主動攬上我轉嫁到他身上的責任而已，實際應付質疑與壓力的是他，自然外界會把矛頭都指向他...」史帝夫已經不知道這些喃喃自語到底是說給帝查拉，還是給他自己聽的。

「所以，你方才所言是在替他開脫嗎？但他也沒公開為自己做任何辯解不是？這又是為什麼呢？」帝查拉反問，嘴角微微上揚，人總是需要推一把才會去思考。

「那是因為...他似乎真的認定一切...都是他的錯...」  
「？！」腦中紛亂的迷霧似乎瞬間隱去，他以為東尼從頭到尾都在指責與憎恨他，但再深一層探究，東尼的所作所為背後一直帶著自責的意味。

所以他壓抑攻擊，而後也沒有窮追猛打要將他跟巴奇找出來，而是直接將他們排除在自己的計畫之外。  
如果東尼將自身遭遇全歸罪於他們、將恨意發洩在他們身上，那他現在根本就不會採取這種行動。

「那麼...你也認為都是他的錯嗎？」帝查拉微微偏頭，用眼角餘光觀察史帝夫的表情。

「不、不！讓他獨力承擔所有事並不公平！」抓住平板的手指關節因用力而微微泛白。

「幾週前你可不是這麼想的吧？」可惜，如果早點察覺，或許遠方那位現在也不用如此糾結了吧？

「...我現在很後悔沒有早點想通。」雖然仍緊盯著平板電腦，裡面的資訊卻再也讀不進半分。

「那你現在如何打算？ ......就算把手裡的電腦盯穿一個洞，它還是不會告訴你答案的。」

「對於東尼...我不敢說。畢竟我隱瞞他在先，毀掉他的信任在後，他現在的處境艱難也是因為我的緣故。很顯然，我根本沒有資格要求什麼，我甚至沒立場要求東尼再將我當成同伴。」  
「但實際上，九頭蛇依然在暗處伺機而動，就算我不在，他們依然會不擇手段抹除影響他們『歷史大業』的人、他們的目標會完全轉向，東尼會比以前面臨更多危險...獨自一人根本無法撐起維護世界安危的責任...我...必須回去！不能讓他一個人面對這些，我不能讓他...跟霍華德遭遇一樣...」抬頭望向落地窗外，一對澄藍染滿焦慮。

「嗯哼，很顯然你還是不了解他...你過度高估他的情緒商數，但又太過低估他的頑強程度。」  
「毫無疑問，他很聰明。雖然看似處處碰壁，但他也並非任人宰割之輩；據我調查，他除了在幫復仇者鋪路以外，也在默默拔除九頭蛇的黨羽；這次蘇科維亞協議之所以會產生，九頭蛇必定在暗中搞了不少小動作，不先將他們鏟除，做再多努力也事倍功半...你與羅曼諾夫之前對我提出暗地輔助他的要求，我一直有視情況持續進行，相信對他目前推動的策略應該有所幫助，所以，暫請你們稍安勿躁。若我的推論正確無誤，佈局應該尚未完成，你先靜觀其變，而我相信他也會希望其他人這麼做。整齣戲的幕簾還沒拉，演員就急著上場，導演可是會生氣的。雖然時機未到，但我想...應該也不會等太久。」

同時間，帝查拉擺在手邊的平板電腦跳出數則來自娜塔莎的訊息，  
接著出現一幅地圖，顯示某處不明能量體正蠢蠢欲動的起伏著...


	4. Chapter 4

東尼揉著眼睛，攤在沙發呼出長長一口氣。

五分鐘？十分鐘？搞不清自己到底失神了多久，  
立體投影出的數據光影還在捲動，把自己塞進應接不暇的資訊流，那種好歹能掌握些什麼的感受能讓他產生安全感。  
小瞇片刻倒無所謂，只要不是真的睡著，就不需面對只能一路往下深陷，如無底洞般令人窒息的陰冷夢境。

他才不是那種會浪費時間傷春悲秋的無聊份子，  
雖然那支被擺在抽屜裡的傳統式折疊手機，總一而再、再而三地提醒自己西伯利亞的寒風有多凜冽無情。

總想著乾脆丟掉算了，但每次拉開抽屜盯著幾分鐘後又默默關上。  
苦笑，真不知道一直在逃避的是什麼？是那個人還是自己呢？

 

「BOSS，您在紐約大戰後開始在各地對宇宙能量頻率所設定的監控，近期頻繁顯示異常數值，且間隔逐次縮短。」不得不說 Friday 真的很「貼心」，每次都在他快要落入胡思亂想時跳出新視窗轟炸他。

「這世界最不令我意外的，就是每天都有意外發生。讓我猜猜，中心剛好就在曼哈頓是吧。」  
「誰叫我總是超前這個世界一、不，是十步，會預先想到設 置監控機制 —— 上次奇塔瑞大軍來逛大街是透過時空彎曲產生的蟲洞，間接意外導致曼哈頓島上空的能量波頻與其頻率一致，讓未來連通蟲洞的機率大幅增加，等於是幫外星人開個大門，沒封好他們就隨時可以來地球串門子喝下午茶...對照分析累計的頻率與震幅數據，下次高峰可能就會突破限制再弄出個蟲洞來...嘖，有時真恨我自己預估總是這麼準，而且準的都是不好的部分......」

起身踱步，邊監測著不停拔高的數據，煩躁的抹把臉。

「還好我早有準備，就算一個人應該也是可以擋下來......嘿Friday，繼續運算推估可能發生時間；然後先檢查之前駭入各國安單位系統的盲區，確保出動的裝甲可以透過系統默認隱形；接著，從馬里布徵調動力裝甲到曼哈頓，先藏在史塔克大樓待命；同時啟動史塔克大樓的預備防禦機制，如果偵測到下一次更大的能量波動，馬上幫我把直升機準備好，我先『低調的』飛去曼哈頓待命。」

「遵命，BOSS。另外，您有訪客，五秒前才降落在草坪。」

望著窗外近在咫尺的閃電，想都不用想就知道是誰來了，

「...那個在澳洲逍遙的傢伙現在趕來湊什麼熱鬧，真是的...該不會因為我故意不理他，一怒之下就自己跑來吧？有夠孩子氣的...」

碎念還沒完，門口已傳來大剌剌的腳步與聲如洪鐘的問候：

「吾友！近日可好？你神色看來甚是疲憊，吾特來助你一臂之力！」邊說邊想熊抱東尼，東尼立馬閃開，他可不希望好不容易接近痊癒的肩膀又要重頭養起，一閃身就對到索爾背後另一對靦腆的視線。

「無論如何你都需要我們的幫忙...索爾說他直覺感應到紐約又有些不平靜，就硬拉著我回來了。呃，我有順便...帶些澳洲土產給你...」雖然滿是侷促，但布魯斯眼底的關心是掩蓋不住的。

原先打算自己獨力解決，但看來老天又故意捉弄他不站在他這邊，  
東尼覺得自己的壓力症候群又捲土重來了。

「唉，真是！我本來還一直慶幸你們不在，現在可好，我又要唬爛更多理由去堵羅斯了...」  
「一直裝傻隱瞞你們在哪裡可不輕鬆，我討厭還要應付那些無謂的程序跟浪費時間對他交代一堆鳥事，不愛跑官方程序但又不得不跑根本是想逼死我！跟這比起來我寧願去闖十個恐怖份子基地或抱著核彈飛蟲洞！！！」

還好最近羅斯較少登門找他麻煩、也放鬆監控，所以應該還沒發現這兩位的行蹤，  
否則總部平白無故多出兩位官方一直想追蹤卻遍尋不著的復仇者，天曉得羅斯會不會又借題發揮；  
雖然對政府官方的刻意找碴早就因為無視而免疫，但想到其他人也遭受這種待遇他就芒刺在背。

「吾認為保護地球這理由已十分充足，毋需隱瞞。吾不因夥伴決裂而選邊，但也不代表會對即將到來的災難袖手旁觀。」

「神不會擲骰子、但也不會選邊站，我知道我知道，不需要搬出你骨子裡的莎士比亞教訓我！...總之這裡的事我可以處理，你們趕快離開！不要再給我找麻煩！」他不得不下逐客令。

「你需要我，因為你用來計算造成蟲洞塌陷的能量程式需要調校。」布魯斯看透東尼的焦慮，緩緩掏出一小張寫滿密密麻麻方程式的便條紙。

「你把我之前一直跟你討論的問題解出來了？那打個電話給我就好，反正你從頭到尾都在拒絕我的邀約，為何這次要親自拿來，這麼想我到非見一面不可嗎？好，那現在你看到了，我很好，你們可以走了！」

「我們不會離開，因為我們擔心你啊！吾友！外星生命再度入侵中庭茲事體大啊！」

「宇宙生物不是人類或機械，不是你猛砸一堆裝甲就能解決的，你需要我們的知識跟力量。你構想研發的『那個』幾近完美，但有個致命缺陷必須克服，否則......」

兩人還在你一言我一語解釋著，而原本聚精會神聆聽內置式耳機的東尼瞬間表情一凜，

「各位，我想聊天敘舊什麼的可能得改天了...」

東尼把手上的立體投影一揮，巨型波浪圖馬上放大，

「Friday 已經預估出下一波能量頂峰發生並且可能開啟蟲洞的時間...」

「...就在明天！」

 

==============================================

 

「你擔心的九頭蛇還沒有大動作，但有別的消息。我追蹤到曼哈頓上空有不正常的能量波動，方才跟羅曼諾夫通過話，也證實你有幾位朋友已動身前往曼哈頓。」

帝查拉嚴肅的語氣讓史帝夫瞬間繃緊神經，

「難道又是外星軍隊？！」

「可能性頗高，因為另外有線報顯示，一小群盤據紐約的九頭蛇餘黨落網，經過調查後發現他們正在曼哈頓島上各處佈置能量增幅裝置，好似在迎接什麼到來般...」

史帝夫變了臉色，

「抱歉，在這裡打擾夠久...我想我真得回去了。這已超出東尼能應付的範圍，不能讓他再豁出去一次。」  
「這輩子後悔的事已經足夠多，我...不想再多這一件！」

追尋「自由」要付出的代價很高，他心甘情願，  
但若天秤另一頭的獻祭是徹頭徹尾犧牲東尼，這次他說什麼都不能點頭。  
那個扛著核彈的紅色身影他想他這輩子都忘不掉，  
也讓他知道，如果有必要，東尼是願意為了別人連自己的命都拱手送出去的人，

東尼已經為所有人犧牲自己選擇自由的權利，不該再逼他放棄更多，  
如果真要付出代價，這次也該輪到他，反正也不是第一次。

「所以，這就是你這陣子思考後的決定嗎？」  
「將盾拋棄，你的身分已不再是美國隊長、也沒有拯救這個世界的義務，現在有何立場再回去？」

『一起。』他想起自己曾跟東尼做過這個承諾，  
雖然東尼嘴上總嚷嚷著不信，到頭來反倒比他更死心眼的苦守這個約定，先違約的反倒是自己。

「無關身分，我是為了遵守諾言而回去的。我...發誓不會再毀棄他珍視的事物，包括他所想守護的一切。我不希望...他在這樣的情況下又嘗試自我犧牲...這不值得！」

帝查拉叫住亟欲奔出大門的史帝夫，

「確實，你那位朋友總認為可以透過試誤法解決所有問題，但我也看得出他的致命傷，當他面對超越常理或自身責任範圍外的事物，在衝撞其既有認知下，反而會逼使其做出有自毀傾向的決策，他需要有人拉一把。」  
「遭遇這類大型危機，有越多具有能力的人參與越好。請與我搭乘專機一同前去。」

微微側身，請身後的秘書將一個裝滿裝備的手提箱交給史帝夫。

「這是有泛合金加強過的戰鬥服，不過，你當初所持之盾全世界只有那一個，無法重製。雖不順手，但你也只能暫時使用普通武器了。」  
「另外，那位還說過一些話，是我無意間得知的，而我認為你再見他前應該要先知道。」  
「他說：『是我的錯，我永遠都在搞砸事情...我必須修復一切，那是我的責任、是我唯一知道怎麼做的事，如果修補問題是張單程車票我也認了，因為那是我應得的。』」

史帝夫腦子空白幾秒，穿透過帝查拉的視線寫滿心痛，  
帝查拉端詳著史帝夫的表情，鄭重地行了個瓦干達祈福儀式所用的禮：

「願黑豹神護佑大地，也守護你的朋友，所有人都不是獨自一人。」


	5. Chapter 5

刺耳的高頻讓東尼不得不把耳機扔到一邊。  
這次能量場干擾訊息傳輸的雜訊過強，不過也證實能量中心的確在曼哈頓。

「少部分調校還沒完成，希望...不要真的使用到『那個』...」

曼哈頓上空的雲層好似急流中的漩渦正劇烈擾動，縫隙還不時透出近似極光的詭異色澤。

直升機內，東尼身旁的布魯斯寫滿憂慮的眼神道盡一切，局勢頗不樂觀。  
索爾早已飛至新史塔克大樓上待命，這是目前推測蟲洞最有可能開啟之處，跟上次的位置不謀而合。

 

「我就說我是天才兼未來學家，我確實都能預先看到更高層次的東西，而且是每！一！次！！！很自大傲慢我知道，但這就是事實！」東尼故作輕鬆地繼續碎念，

「...從內戰結束到現在也才經過一個月，幾乎就把所有人的退路都想好，時間這麼緊迫你還是...」

這段時間為了復仇者所運作的策略，雖然東尼沒明講，布魯斯經過旁敲側擊後就大致明白，但心裡對某部分決策總有不踏實感。

「就算不愛讀聖經，我也知道這時間長度已足夠創造宇宙四次了！因為時間緊迫的限制，還有不少事沒完成...不過也沒差，還有小辣椒在，收尾動作她都已經擬好策略，我交給她全權負責，不會有問題...」

「什麼收尾？你還沒明確跟我說你到底打算做什麼...」布魯斯心中警鈴大作，這傢伙不會又想跟上次一樣吧？要不是浩克眼明手快接住他，他早粉身碎骨了。

「不需要想太多，因為不會牽連到你，別擔心！還有我不會再跟上次一樣一頭撞進蟲洞去，那裡面又黑又冷又充滿詭異生物，可讓我做了整整一個月噩夢...」東尼安撫似的拍拍布魯斯的肩。

其實噩夢到現在都還是如影隨行，只不過頻率沒那麼高，但也是因為這個月實際上沒睡著過幾次...  
反正無關緊要，不說的好。

「現在...還會做噩夢嗎？」

布魯斯的關切溢於言表，雖說東尼之前硬拗他來當心理醫師，而他也很不捧場的從頭睡到尾，  
但一見到東尼，他隨即就從他的滿身疲憊中嗅到孤軍奮戰的決絕氣息。

這讓他聯想到面對巨人歌利亞的大衛，而有這樣的感覺絕非好事。

「沒、都多久前的事，早就沒有了！」東尼的注意力一下就略過布魯斯，轉移到窗上儀表板顯示的資訊。

「好...好吧...沒有就好。」

布魯斯當然明白他沒說實話，但也知道現在不是追根究底的時候，得先將眼前的危機解決再說。  
他很慶幸自己有回來這趟，因為東尼無論心底再怎麼抗拒，他都需要幫助。

而不管是他或是浩克，永遠都願意成為阻止他墜落的那個人。

直升機劇烈震盪幾下，曼哈頓島上方積聚的雲層以史塔克大樓為中心，  
就像瞬間將浮滿泡泡的浴盆塞子拔開，形成漩渦的雲層緩緩往上捲動。

「BOSS，蟲洞已開啟了。因為巨幅能量波動的干預，要靠近曼哈頓島有困難。」

「好，Friday 妳等一下把布魯斯載到最近的大樓頂，現在分秒必爭，我直接飛過去！」

布魯斯還來不及反應，只見身旁的座椅往後退去，不到幾秒，被鋼鐵裝甲包覆全身的東尼便直接脫出直升機。

 

娜塔莎的聲音從無線頻道中傳出：

「我跟鷹眼快到了。我刻意設計好幾個恐怖攻擊預告並洩漏出去，所以市民已經都盡量遠離市中心疏散到安全處。」娜塔莎邊努力控制著被能量干擾無法降落的戰鬥機，一邊搜尋雜音最少的頻道跟所有人溝通。

「我也已經從落網的九頭蛇口中套出埋設在曼哈頓島的能量增幅裝置，我們會先去拆除這些障礙，把能量波的干擾降低...噢，東尼，我先借了你保管的盾牌，等晚點再跟你解釋...東尼！你有沒有聽到？」

「嘖！現在很忙沒空！！！」

無數披著鎧甲的巨型生物被蟲洞另一側的光吸引，噪動著往洞口逼近。  
但一冒出洞，就獲得前所未有的熱烈「招呼」——

索爾從遠處召喚巨雷，往蟲洞猛力劈去，體型較大如同巨蛇與鯨魚混合體的生物被慢慢逼退，  
其他大約魚雷大小的蜂型生物在巨蛇掩蓋下，從旁一擁而上，開始在曼哈頓上空成群結隊亂竄，  
透過遠端遙控的幾十副鋼鐵裝甲從史塔克大樓飛出，發射飛彈織成一片彈幕，跟迎面而來的蜂群正面衝撞。

「嘿！這次又換一批不同的組團來了，地球是有這麼吸引他們嗎？要不索爾你弄個什麼旅行社專門負責接待外星訪客好了，都不預約就上門來我們很困擾啊！！！」

「很可惜宇宙中的物種多如繁星，吾與他們非同族，無法溝通...」

雷光從雲中劈落，狠砸到巨蛇身側，巨蛇發出尖利刺耳的嚎叫。

「神不是無所不能的嗎？...哎算了你還是老老實實拯救地球吧...」

剛好來得及空中攔截一批蜂群的東尼才開始嚷嚷，引發的爆炸就形成一層火網當頭罩下，  
衝擊力道將東尼往一棟大樓甩去，還沒等到預期的撞擊，就被浩克穩穩接住。

「喔嗨！大傢伙你動作真快，謝啦！」

浩克躍上另一棟大樓樓頂，將東尼放下後就縱身跳上盤據曼哈頓上空的巨蛇的頭，開始猛力攻擊，  
伴隨巨蛇劇烈掙扎，一群群無人機大小的蛛形生物從巨蛇破碎的軀體中飛出。

「這些傢伙是專程來增加地球人的外星生物圖鑑嘛？Friday！掃描分析每種生物的弱點！」

「最大型巨蛇只是載具，其次的蜂群負責保護最小的蛛形生物，蛛形生物體內所包含的能量最強，應是此次攻擊造成破壞的主力。這些生物在能量場中活躍度大為提升，必須先將能量場去除，他們活動力下降後較易攻擊。目前雷電與炸彈都可以讓他們呈現短暫的當機狀態，那時候可以集中先攻擊蛛形生物。」

Friday 才分析完畢，蛛形生物便整群黏上史塔克大樓頂，引發一連串爆炸。

「嘿！大傢伙！中央公園北站有兩個能量增幅裝置，要麻煩你先跑一趟，無人機什麼的我跟索爾這邊對付就好，因為要消滅他們用大範圍型武器整片掃過最快...」才說完又轟掉一整群貼身飛過來的蛛形生物。

浩克聽話的從巨蛇身上翻滾而下，剛好降落在東尼下方的樓頂，  
他抬頭注視東尼被爆炸煙霧包圍的身影好一會兒，才大夢初醒似的往北邊的樓頂跳躍而去。

東尼沒機會看到他當時的眼神，如果看到，肯定又得拍肩安撫他了。

曼哈頓天際線充斥飛彈爆破與外星生物自爆引起的硝煙，煙霧中若隱若現成群的外星生物。  
衝破雷擊的巨蛇扭曲身體，擺動尾巴，蟲洞旁的雲開始呈現更快速捲動的漩渦，蟲洞正慢慢擴大，  
整個史塔克大樓逐漸籠罩在墜落的石塊、外星生物的包圍與火光中。

－－－－－－－－－－

依據娜塔莎傳來的座標，帝查拉的專屬戰鬥機瞄準後便一陣轟炸，

「這邊交給我，降落後你儘快往下個目標行動。」帝查拉邊攻擊邊下指令。

史帝夫直接躍出飛機，往下個座標跑去，  
一小群蜂群從天而降，連續爆烈產生的壓力把他震倒在地，  
身側大樓斷裂的鋼筋與石塊瞬間崩落，史帝夫只能背對著抵禦土石掩埋的衝擊。  
雖然身著泛合金製作的戰鬥服，但還是不及盾牌的保護功能，  
勉強抑制住震波與高頻帶來的眩暈，手腳並用的爬出碎石堆，邊閃躲攻擊邊往目標前進。

娜塔莎的戰鬥機從頭頂略過，撕裂蜂群的陣型，  
隨後搖晃著低空掠過數棟大樓，在曼哈頓島南端的炮台公園著陸。

史帝夫衝過去時，娜塔莎跟克林特正從半毀的戰機中爬出來，

「你們還好嗎？」

「我們沒事！順便解決一票敵人後滑翔著陸總比直直摔下來好點...哪！」

娜塔莎將懷裡的圓形物體遞到史帝夫面前，  
史帝夫萬分驚訝的望著她，遲疑著不敢伸手。

「沒時間發呆了！去幫東尼！快啊！！」  
「那邊的增幅裝置是最後一個，其他的浩克已經都解決完畢。拆除掉後能量干擾會降低，我們的通訊也會完全恢復。那些生物的通訊與活動能力都下降就比較好辦，我們也才能設法再把他們趕回去。」  
「這次，真的要大家一起合作才行！」

 

史帝夫朝史塔克大樓拔足狂奔，手中的盾也越握握緊。

蜂群形成一道外牆掩護蛛型生物，從蟲洞源源不絕冒出，  
雖然鋼鐵裝甲與雷電的協同地圖型攻擊，因為能量干擾的削弱已經可以發揮更大效用，  
但依然有漏網之魚開始透過自爆毀壞建築物，玻璃、混凝土與鋼筋碎塊正大量崩落到街道上。

「東尼，增幅裝置已經全部破壞完畢，現在就是要想辦法把蟲洞給封起來！」  
「你那邊有什麼好方法嗎？」

「......有。」

既然增幅裝置已經清理乾淨，會對能量造成干擾的因子已經去除，就代表「那個」可以上場了。

「索爾，端出你最盛大的雷電全餐，款待『客人們』動彈不得一陣子可以嗎？」

「當然。」

「好，交給你，因為我要先回收我的鋼鐵裝甲了。」

無數劇烈的落雷充斥整個曼哈頓島，有些電路已開始因過載而跳電，  
慢慢暗下的街道，與充斥詭異光影、爆裂和雷電的天空形成對比。

－－－－－－－－－－

東尼加速往蟲洞正下方飛去，眼前是鋪天蓋地的蜂群與自爆產生的火光。  
彷彿又陷入復仇者們全滅的幻境，恐懼再次猛然攫住他的心臟。

噢，恐慌症可千萬別挑這時候來湊熱鬧，拜託。  
用力深呼吸數次，同時在腦中重複著程式語言迴圈轉移注意力。

冷靜！必須冷靜！  
他已經做好準備，不會讓悲劇發生，絕不！

與其再經歷「失去」的打擊，東尼寧願失去的是自己的性命，至少，他不再是被留下獨自承受痛苦的那個。

為了逃避失去而寧願送命，多麼可笑的原因。  
他知道自己不是英雄，只是個膽怯到不敢走出鋼鐵裝甲、卻依然不自量力認為自己應該保護世界的脆弱人類。

「Friday，啟動『那個』。」

如果這是電影，伴隨登場的理應是英雄氣勢十足的悲壯配樂；  
但這不是，是時不時就光怪陸離到連他都想翻白眼的，該死的現實！  
而一貫將人生搞得很戲劇化的自己，此時聲調反倒異常平靜，或許這就叫如釋重負吧。

「BOSS，依照您跟班納博士的計算，那會讓您 —— 」

「我曾經說過，真正好的武器是那種只需發射一次的。既然都花心思設計出來，不讓他亮亮相也挺可惜妳說是不是？重申一次，這是命令！」

或許也是最後一次了...

「...遵命，最終執行程序啟動。」

所有還在空中飛行的裝甲迅速轉向往東尼所在的蟲洞下方聚集，  
飛往東尼身邊時逐步分解，將東尼的裝甲作為核心組合上去，  
同時雙腿裝甲開始變形重組，與其他裝甲結合，直直鑽入並釘緊地面，  
圍繞反應爐周邊的裝甲則以其為中心呈漩渦狀往前聚攏延伸，  
最終所有鋼鐵裝解構重組，化身成為一座移動要塞般的強化衝擊砲。  
面罩中的資訊儀表顯示已達最大作動功率，聚集所有能量、以反應爐為核心的砲口發出刺目的光芒。

「BOSS，能量已達最大作動功率。在發射前您需不需要...」

「聯絡任何人嗎？我想應該沒必要了。」  
「...發射吧！」

他不後悔，只是有點遺憾。  
結果還是沒機會再見到那個人啊...  
但他也慶幸不會見到他，因為至少代表他可以遠離那些烏煙瘴氣的批鬥。

耳機裡似乎響起好幾個熟悉的聲音在喊著他的名字，  
不想花心思分辨是誰，反正，不重要了。

最後映入眼簾的只剩鋪天蓋地的白，  
大地震動，白色光暈與熱輻射瞬間籠罩整座巨型衝擊砲，連同東尼的意識一起掩埋。  
幸好他的計算不曾出錯過，被撕裂的痛應該只是瞬間的事... 

伴隨席捲地面的硝煙，藍白色光柱直衝蒼穹，擊入深空蟲洞，  
蟲洞吸取能量衝擊後開始往內塌陷，外星生物像被磁吸住一般，被風捲殘雲的波動牽制著甩回虛空。  
索爾見狀揮舞雷神之鎚，將雷光織成整片光罩，順勢將所有意圖衝出的生物推回天頂。  
半空中映著藍光的巨大裂痕，伴隨著一陣陣悶雷，隨後便緊緊關閉。

史帝夫心頭的不祥預感升高到極限，用此生最快速度往光柱狂奔而去。


	6. Chapter 6

伴隨沖天的光束，衝擊砲逐步瓦解，但發射同時，細如髮絲的紅光迅速從周邊竄出，  
瞬間織成整團托付住白色光暈的紅色細紗網絡，緊密包裹著解體的鋼鐵裝甲，  
周圍籠罩的高熱與壓力讓地面崩裂，動力全數耗盡而跟隨其他破碎裝甲下墜的身體被穩穩接住，

「東尼！！！！！！！」

及時緊抱住核心最顯眼那副裝甲的史帝夫用盾當緩衝，直到撞到地下道地面才硬生生停住。

「東尼！你聽得見嗎！快回答我！！！」

就算對機械動力一竅不通，他也明白剛剛應該是東尼傾盡全部動力、孤注一擲的絕招。  
史帝夫心急如焚的審視著面前光芒完全消逝殆盡的反應爐，將懷中毫無反應之人的面甲硬掰開，看到的不是那對熟悉的琥珀色，而是刺目的猩紅。

似曾相識的畫面，狠狠刨出史帝夫心中的痛，  
他寧願面前這雙眼依舊燃燒熊熊怒火瞪視他，也不該是現在這樣了無生氣的緊閉著。

「東尼！拜託！睜開眼睛！」你不能有事......求求你，我還沒實現承諾、還欠你一句道歉。

急切的呼喚在漆黑中死命將飄離的意識一點一點往回拽。  
無法對焦的視線裡晃過一抹金色，接著慢慢浮現出輪廓，  
迎上的是那道曾在寒風中讓自己痛不欲生的澄藍視線，西伯利亞那段記憶又狠狠衝撞進意識。

......靠！為啥連個走馬燈都跟他作對？！硬要放映人生中最痛最難堪的那段給他啊？？？？

等等，不對。  
伴隨意識回流的還有席捲全身的劇痛，連維持焦距都像要耗盡所有氣力，  
死了應該是不會有感覺的，所以他......還活著？！  
依照他事前的計算，強大功率造成的後座力理應將他連同鋼鐵裝一併撕裂，  
但現在看來自己不但活著，而且沒缺胳臂也沒斷腿。

所以他的計算錯誤？絕對不可能！！！  
.........那麼，其他人都怎麼樣了？？？？不會都已經被外星生物...？

「大...家...」 呼吸困難，光硬擠出幾個字就冷汗直冒，看來肋骨不是裂了就是斷了，但他不在乎。 

「沒事，大家都沒事，你剛剛救了所有人。」馬上回應他的擔憂眼神，沒注意到自己嘴角因鬆口氣而彎出的弧度幾乎可以稱之為笑容了。

太好了，你活著！

「隊長，我跟幻視三分鐘內就會到！」耳機傳來克林特的聲音。

「再撐一下！其他人馬上就來！」

檢視著鋼鐵裝的破損狀況，反應爐的部分幾乎全毀，  
後面的血肉之軀經歷到的是怎樣的衝擊史帝夫連想都不敢想，只覺得一顆心直往下沉。

「你...走...」下意識就想發動推進器直接遠遠飛離，無奈反應爐已毀，何況自己連一根手指都動不了。

「我不會離開！」這次絕不會再丟下你。

但你當時就頭也不回的離開了啊... 

鋪天蓋地的疼痛阻斷所有言語，東尼只能硬嚥下喉間的血腥味，  
用好似被狠狠遺棄般充滿心酸的淒涼眼神、加上強忍痛楚的扭曲表情面對他。

西伯利亞那個瞬間與此時重疊，史帝夫心頭一緊，  
他以為自己會說些什麼，道歉安慰鼓勵什麼都好。  
但當直面這對他以為早已凝固靜止在冰天雪地裡、但卻幾乎每晚都闖進睡夢中的眼睛時，腦袋反倒像口枯井，什麼都汲取不出。  
更何況，東尼現在連保持清醒都困難萬分，就算史帝夫真說了什麼，也無法得到任何回應。

他以為夢境的凌遲已夠殘酷，但眼見面前的人正承受痛楚卻什麼都不能做，這現實更加殘酷，  
只能以視線緊緊鎖住東尼的雙眼，像哄小孩般喃喃重複著忍一忍救援快來了之類毫無意義的話語，  
他不確定東尼抓不到焦距的雙眼到底能否看到他，還是他覺得自己陷入的是醒不過來的夢境？

東尼腦中充斥的只剩痛覺，身體每個細胞都叫囂著要他閉上眼，但意識卻捨不得放手，  
一直到被推進手術室之前，史帝夫都沒有放開過他，而那雙逞強的眼睛也始終沒有闔上。

 

==============================================

 

醫療中心走廊或坐或站著一群人，每個看起來皆是風塵樸樸、疲憊不堪，  
但身上傷口皆已包紮好，看來都是一處理完畢就自動過來集合的。

「這個樓層目前已經封閉，只供復仇者聯盟成員使用。」娜塔莎維持一貫的優雅，除了語氣略顯疲憊外，完全看不出剛才經過混戰。

「瓦干達的醫療使節團已進駐，若有需要可以任君徵調。」帝查拉早把戰鬥裝除去，換上一派雍容、低調繡著傳統民族圖騰的現代裝束。

「隊長，急救進行得還算順利，但因為衝擊力太大、傷得頗重，再加上他最近的身體狀況不佳，何時恢復意識也說不準...」 

「妳願意叫我隊長了？！」史帝夫訝然，

娜塔莎挑眉，

「除非你要把盾歸還我們，那我就會改口叫回史帝夫。」

「羅傑斯先生。」緩步走來的幻視對他點頭致意，旁邊則扶著那位化解反應爐後座力的人 —— 汪達。

「謝謝妳，救了他。」

汪達歪頭瞟了幻視一眼：

「我能讓人看見心靈影像，但可沒辦法未卜先知，是幻視請我預做準備的。你該謝謝這位東尼史塔克肚裡的蛔蟲，完全了解他心裡在盤算什麼。」  
「瞬間作用力太巨大，我使盡全部力量也只能消除部分，雖然只剩一成的衝擊力，硬吃下來也夠他受。這個人是真的狠下心打算犧牲自己，但誰准他這麼做了？每次都是自己先說了算、不管別人怎麼想，老這麼霸道我不接受！我可不想欠這種人情！」

汪達腳步有些不穩，看來剛剛使用的力量確實超出她的極限，  
東尼身上原本可能直接承受的衝擊力道有多大可見一斑，史帝夫越想越對可能的後果膽戰心驚。

邊百無聊賴玩弄指間的微小光影，汪達邊觀察著史帝夫跟幻視的反應。

幻視好不容易找到她，結果重點卻不是她，雖然心裡有些不爽，但最終還是被幻視的懇切請求所打動。  
畢竟他是除了快銀外第一個不懼怕她、打從內心單純對她好的人，縱使方法頗笨拙，她卻不是毫無感覺。

這也是幻視第一次如此詳盡的跟他人解釋自己為何要幫助東尼。

幻視告訴她，東尼只是個害怕失去到幾乎走火入魔、擁有全部但又失去所有的人。  
他不希望身邊再有人犧牲，只能用不通情理的方法關住她，至少在他眼皮底下，不會發生什麼意外。  
而他唯一不怕失去的就是自己的性命，但幻視不希望如此狀況發生。

汪達知道幻視不會對她說謊，而自己也永遠無法拒絕他的請求。

東尼・史塔克，能製造出冷血殺人武器的同時，為什麼又可以創造出懷抱如此善意的溫柔生命？

雖然把家破人亡都歸罪到東尼頭上，但畢竟只有她目睹過他心底最深沉的恐懼，  
她看到的瞬間只覺得東尼的恐懼驚慌化成一股寒意爬上脊梁，她感受得到，直到現在都還記得清清楚楚。  
那不是個冷血無情的人會有的情緒反應。

而這股恐懼催生出扭曲的保護欲與偏執，汪達直到內戰後才清楚意識到自己推了東尼多大一把。  
真討厭，如果他是個純粹的惡人，她就可以名正言順緊抓著對他的恨過一輩子。

可偏偏他不是。

她不甘心的揪著幻視質問，如果沒了恨，她要憑藉什麼活下去？  
幻視只是緩緩地撫著她的頭回答，她恨的終歸不是他，是自己。

『妳可以選擇執著恨而活，但妳眼中所見將永遠只是恨意引燃的火花，而看不到自己跟其他人，東尼只是火種罷了。  
而為了徹底消除恨的根源，難道妳要連自己都毀滅嗎？』

那天是汪達這輩子第一次，  
像個迷路的孩子終於找到家，如釋重負地將一切化成眼淚放聲大哭。

史塔克工業製造的武器奪走了她的家人，但東尼．史塔克喚醒的生命卻解放了她桎梏的心靈。

－－－－－－－－－－

「這些日子真是麻煩你了。」史帝夫充滿感激地望向幻視。

「真正辛勞的並不是我，史塔克先生在您流亡在外期間，因為疲於應付各界的質疑，身體負擔加劇，影響到恢復進度是十分合理的。」

幻視非常適時地進行名為「補刀」的動作。娜塔莎則悄悄把頭偏一邊，紅髮遮住微彎的嘴角。

「一人面對來自世界各地的壓力，精神狀態肯定不佳，但在這種情況下依然完成挺多事，令人佩服。」靠著牆的帝查拉也緩緩地表示意見。

娜塔莎環顧四週，

恩，看來東尼的人緣也不如他自己想像的那麼差。

 

小辣椒俐落的高跟鞋聲加上無止盡的碎念在走廊響起，兩者聽來都不是很愉悅。

「我要在他的病房裝監視攝影機然後隨時用app監控，等那令人放心不下的傢伙醒了，告訴他給我乖乖待在醫院等著，不用再等外星生物來，我先扒他一層皮！」

史帝夫只覺得被一道銳利森冷的目光直刺，

「你！我對你的氣可沒消！所以你得幫我做一件事作為補償。」

小辣椒遞給每人厚厚一本資料，其實也還好，只比蘇科維亞協議厚上兩公分而已。

「這些計畫現在需要各位幫忙，原本東尼自訂的計畫裡並沒有你們的參與，他打算找機會跟各協議國協商、撤除蘇科維亞協議，然後大家就可以各自回去過自由日子，他會繼續想辦法慢慢把九頭蛇跟對地球的威脅解決。」  
「『一肩扛下』這種不切實際的天真主義是他原本的想法，我當然不可能讓他這麼做，因為那總有一天要了他的命！所以我早擬好我的計劃，盡量讓大家都參與。他起初全盤否決，但最後大概為了安撫我，就勉為其難僅擷取一小部分我的提議；但還是瞞著我私底下進行自己的計劃，而那是為最壞的情況所準備的！」

嘆口氣，總讓她提心吊膽的日子她未來可是敬謝不敏。

「我原本完整的計劃是想召集各位，請各位共同努力，而不是放任那個傻瓜做蠢事。計畫裡東尼當然也有一部分任務要執行，但以他現在的狀況根本不可能辦到，所以需要些意料外的修改。我雖然需要人手但也不勉強大家，如果大家不想或不能配合，等東尼好了以後，他該做的事我還是得請他完成，就看大家願不願意先幫他這次。不過，史帝夫・羅傑斯，其中只有你沒有拒絕的權利！就算東尼立場堅決地把你跟巴奇排除在外，但我可不同意！」

「需要我做什麼？我都可以配合。」史帝夫想都沒想就回答了。

「好，這可是你說的，不准反悔。那麼，史帝夫・羅傑斯，我要你先在我幫你舉辦的記者會上發表正式聲明，對造成的騷動道歉，其他當然還有別的需要你宣布，都在這本裡面，要麻煩你這次從頭到尾讀一遍，什麼時候讀完我們就什麼時候開記者會。不用擔心，我跟娜塔莎會在旁邊好好『輔導』你到完全明白為止，做得到嗎？」

「開記者會是原本的規劃？而東尼同意執行這個？」

「我提的計劃當初他有看過但都被推翻，直到我把某些項目挑出來、並且將主要執行者都改成他，他才勉強同意，開記者會是其中之一。東尼在修改計畫時完全沒提到你該擔任的角色，因為他完全不希望你回來經歷他所經歷的一切！！！什麼中傷打壓他都能忍，但他對於你受委屈就是不能忍，真不知道他在固執什麼！」

「所以...他原本的認知是他要開記者會道歉？然後他也答應？」

「是，反正都上議會接受過質詢，我想他大概也認同公開道歉安撫群眾是目前最快能執行的折衷方案。他這些日子已經被羅斯三天兩頭洗臉洗到覺得自己的面子根本無所謂了吧，只要復仇者不再被打壓，他做什麼都可以，連把自己跟史塔克工業當籌碼都行，不得不承認你對他的影響真的很大，把他都變得不像自己了...」小辣椒邊說邊搖頭嘆氣。

「是我對不起他...」 

「停！要後悔要道歉都等他醒了再對他說吧！趕快去做功課，我當老師很嚴苛的！」小辣椒揮揮手中的資料，只差沒拿支教鞭指著面前低頭的史帝夫。

「是。」史帝夫嘴上這麼回應，但身體似乎沒有要移動的意思，

「但是，我...留在這邊可以嗎？我想等他醒來。」

「...好吧。」 

小辣椒皺了下眉，在史帝夫轉頭望向病房前開了口：

「雖然現在滿肚子火......但我還是要謝謝你...把他帶回來。」

「只要他需要我，我就在。......這是我答應過他的。」

「所幸目前狀況已經穩定下來，就讓他...好好休息吧。」娜塔莎輕拍了下史帝夫的肩。

望向緊閉的病房門，大家不約而同沉默下來。


	7. Chapter 7

東尼再睜開眼，已是四天後的事。

沒有熟悉的內置式耳機，耳邊除了儀器的逼逼聲外再沒別的聲響，  
嘗試移動手腕，才發覺被好幾根管線卡住。恩，每次重傷昏迷醒來都沒好事。  
八年前在山洞中恢復意識時，發現自己胸口被塞顆汽車電池，這次不知道又會是什麼。

全身痛到好像拆散後再重組似的，東尼緩緩呼吸，努力尋找焦距，  
處在半夢半醒的昏沈，但映入視線範圍那對澄藍的眼睛卻如同利剪緩緩剪開蒙住意識的黑幕。

貫穿西伯利亞軍事基地的寒風、被光芒掩蓋的紐約天際線，朦朧的記憶像中斷的電影膠卷再度被銜接，  
充斥胸腔的苦是真的、撕裂全身的痛是真的，而面前這對眼睛傳遞出的情緒，也是真的。  
真實到讓東尼下意識想逃離。

在西伯利亞，盾牌當胸砸下那刻東尼就從怒火中清醒，  
但同時，自己對史帝夫憧憬信任的心卻沉睡冰封了。  
他完全理解 —— 身為隊長的執著、選擇；身為史帝夫的遺憾、對過去的依戀，他都明白。  
但相對也痛苦萬分的覺悟：他的選擇裡面，沒有他。

當時沒有，以後也不會有。他又再次成為被留下的那個。

承認這個事實對他造成的傷害，甚至比他身上所有傷痛都加起來還令他難以承受。  
所以......天哪，認真的嗎？一定要逼他現在面對這些難堪嗎？為啥不乾脆痛到極致讓他昏迷不醒就算了？

如果他的內置式耳機還在，他一定第一時間就叫 Friday 派直升機過來。  
他寧願逃回聯盟的繁雜事務繼續焦頭爛額，也不想面對史帝夫。

只可惜現在並沒有「逃走」這個選項可選，東尼只能先採取消極策略 —— 撇開視線。  
不過發現自己身邊沒有一堆監視人員圍繞，至少讓他吊在半空的心稍稍著陸，  
在他昏迷期間復仇者們的處境跟局勢應該不至於變得更糟吧？

 

史帝夫並非宗教狂熱份子，  
但在幾天後重見那對琥珀色的瞳孔時，他還是激動的在心中喊了好幾次感謝上帝。

「醒了？」  
「你救了所有人，但同時也傷得不輕，現在在醫院。」小心翼翼地觀察著東尼的狀況。

看到東尼緩緩掀動嘴唇，史帝夫馬上將帶著吸管的水瓶湊近東尼唇邊。

「如果你想說話，不要急、慢慢來。先喝點水。」

「大家都......」雖然沙啞了些，但還好發得出聲音。

「沒事，你的策略是成功的，大家都平安無事。」  
「幸虧幻視帶著汪達及時趕到，是汪達化解掉大部分衝擊力，救了你。」

恍然大悟。  
所以現在換他欠汪達人情了嗎？

「...現在覺得怎麼樣？」雖然醫療團隊一小時前才跟他匯報過，但史帝夫的腦袋目前暫時還挖不出其他話可說。

「沒事。」在西伯利亞胸口那一下，跟現在比要痛上千百倍。現在的痛跟當時比起來根本不算什麼。

「你的反應通常很誇張，但當真的狀況很糟時，反而會裝沒事。所以現在...應該還是覺得很不舒服吧...？」

「不要一副自以為了解我的樣子。」  
「我...沒那麼容易死，除非我自己放棄。」東尼始終不願把目光移向史帝夫，只一昧盯著白色牆面，像對著空氣自言自語。

「對，所以你放棄了。」  
「東尼，我...」

「我要回去。」冷然的語氣。

「回去哪？復仇者基地？史塔克大樓？還是你在馬里布的家？」

「哪都好，不會看到你的地方。」

「好...但可以等你復原情況好一些再說，你的身體現在...」

「我馬上叫直升機。」

「你現在根本無法下床...」 

「我不管！」邊說邊試圖拉扯點滴，但因為無力，試了好幾次才成功，純白被單因此濺出幾滴血痕。

「拜託你，不要這樣勉強自己...」

史帝夫想阻止，但手伸到半途就被自己的遲疑給凍住。  
他們之間像是隔了層看得到卻觸碰不到彼此的玻璃牆，史帝夫十分猶疑現在打破它到底是不是好主意。

胸口一陣刺痛讓東尼不得不中止動作，喘了幾下，等呼吸平順後才啞著聲音開口：

「...你以為我願意嗎？誰不想...過得輕鬆點？」  
「現在還來跟我爭辯一點意義都沒有...我...做了選擇，而你也做了你的，我們都不是會後悔跟妥協的那種人，不需要硬是有交集...你快滾吧、越遠越好，你想追尋自由想完成自己未完的遺憾什麼的...通通不關我的事，反正被針對的一直都是我，本來就沒你的份；你既然已經把自己變成局外人，現在硬攪和進來只會給我找更多麻煩，我不想、也沒辦法再幫自己以外的人擦屁股...我真的...累了...」

語句被混亂的情緒攪得支離破碎，東尼覺得自己的酸人技能好似整個被刪除，  
沒錯，再見到史帝夫，他現在確實很激動，那一下下大力撞擊胸膛到幾乎發痛的心跳可不會說謊，  
他曾想像過自己對他火力全開疾言厲色，但沒想到實際吐出來的話語卻沮喪無力到連他自己都不敢相信。

他知道，有某部分自己已被硬生生遺留在冰天雪地，再也回不來。

那天自西伯利亞離開後，  
他急切地認為總得緊抓些什麼 —— 憤怒、怨恨、不甘什麼都好，才能支撐自己瀕臨崩潰的意志；  
但越經過時間的冷卻沉澱，留下的苦澀反而越濃重，已逐步累積到遠壓過恨意、甚至凌駕其他情緒之上。  
等查覺時，沉重陰鬱已將他團團圍困，讓他深陷其中無法脫身。

他不是不憤怒，而是憤怒的神經已經麻痺。而當失去某部分感覺後，其他思緒反而清楚了。

縱使內心的不平仍在怒吼著不肯放棄，但另一方面也心知肚明現在再做什麼都於事無補。  
傷痕累累又如何？反正這就是現實，他彆扭地憧憬著的情誼從來沒有實現過，  
膽怯逃避也好、不想面對也罷，索性把真實的一切全當成幻痛催眠自己就可以。  
既然無法把眼前的石頭移開，可以逼自己無視它。

「誰說我們不會後悔跟妥協？你早就妥協太多次，而現在我後悔了，所以也該輪到我妥協了...」史帝夫低下頭，聲線闇啞。

「？！」東尼猛然把自己從沮喪情緒中抽離出來，  
「不...你之所以會回來...該不會...真是被遣送或押解回來的吧？？？噢饒了我吧那些想抓我把柄的豺狼虎豹應該會扒到我骨頭都不剩然後活活生吃...羅斯那傢伙現在不會在門外吧？？？不行！趁現在你快走！...然後我也要想辦法開溜才行...」  
「噢這些線纏來纏去有夠麻煩！！！！！！」他只覺得自己心臟差點被史帝夫那句發言嚇停，喔不對是自己邊說邊順手把心率儀的連線也一併拔了。

熟悉的感覺湧上，史帝夫百感交集，他不得不承認自己非常懷念東尼的連珠炮。  
但同時也很心痛的意識到，東尼竟然會介意官方的舉動到產生如此驚弓之鳥的反應，  
他過去這段時間到底被暗中打壓到什麼地步？

「你先不要激動，因為你這段時間的運作跟鋪路，我是遵循合法程序進來的，沒有違反任何規範...」呃，除了擅自接下盾、衝去救你這點。

雖然低著頭，但他的聽覺接收到東尼很明顯地吁出一口氣，接著是床墊摩擦的聲音，

「既然走，就該瀟灑乾脆，還吃回頭草幹嘛。」亟欲掩飾自己想起身但身體卻完全不聽使喚的尷尬，東尼只能閉上眼酸酸地開口。

他發覺自己無法恨史帝夫，  
但他恨自己太過聰明，足以在情緒冷卻後將自我抽離出理智的判斷過程：  
憤怒與難過是一回事，但他的理智也時時提醒著，  
復仇者不該因為他而變得不幸，他也不希望史帝夫因為他而變得不幸。  
史帝夫終歸不屬於這裡，不需要把他綁住。

無所謂，就當一切都是他錯就好，人生裡不該有的、就不該白費力氣。既然丟了，也沒必要找回來。

反正身邊早就註定誰也不剩了...不是嗎？

 

「這段日子我想了很多...對不起，我很抱歉。」這句話把神遊的東尼拉回來，他愣住，睜眼將視線移到史帝夫低垂的頭。

他剛說什麼？他沒聽錯？史帝夫在...向他道歉？  
那個把他的反應爐連同心一併打碎、把盾丟下頭也不回的史帝夫・羅傑斯在向他道歉？  
他突然能夠體會當時山姆隔著監獄柵欄的驚訝表情之下是什麼感覺。

「對不起，我很抱歉，我沒有告訴你真相。」  
「對不起，我很抱歉，我就這樣 … 讓你失望。」

「你...根本沒必要在不覺得抱歉時說抱歉...」

他是認真的嗎？他難道不是來指責他、跟他把話說清楚的嗎？

「我是真的這麼覺得，所以我會這麼說。」  
「只要我一直如此感覺，我就會一直說下去。」  
「對不起，我真的很抱歉。」  
「我一直認為牽涉官方與政治運作的體制會冷血、不由分說的犧牲與扼殺自由。我從質疑官方組織開始，就已經選擇站在體制的對立面，即便對立面最後有可能是錯的...但我更怕的是這種體制哪天會開始殘害我們。就算對抗體制是錯的、就算會以卵擊石，但當體制有了自己的意志，就會迫使我們冷酷、有效率地殘殺彼此。洞見計畫就是如此、蘇科維亞協議也是。與其如此，我寧願不要體制...」

「但把體制拿掉後又該怎麼辦？你...回答我啊！」

聽到這番話後東尼還是忍不住，心底那股悶火又隱隱燃起，  
原本打算將某些話永遠深鎖甚至帶進墳墓，史帝夫所言卻把那道鎖住的門硬給撬開。

「我早八百年前就講過，沒有規範，我們跟惡徒沒什麼兩樣，我到現在都還是這麼想...簽約只是權宜之計，不會沒有事後修改的機會，而且它只是幫我們爭取時間的策略之一。你以為我說的規範跟體制是控制所有人的監牢嗎？當然不是，是我們可以自己管理自己的法則！辦法是可以想的，無論如何一定有解決方案，只要再多給我些時間，我一定可以擬出來，為什麼...大家都不肯先安份點好讓我想辦法呢？你們給過我時間了嗎？你...信任過我嗎？」  
「史帝夫你不喜歡規範是吧！那麼你以為我就喜歡嗎？我們確實造成一些...無法挽回的災難，而我恨透這樣、我也恨我們就這樣落入對立的意識形態，我沒有哪一天沒在想這困境的解...而我越想越覺得自己無法像你一般理直氣壯、無視一切繼續自己的堅持而走下去。結束每一天時我都希望能夠發現自己是錯的...天啊！拜託讓我是錯的！證明錯誤，我才可以繼續走下去、試別的路、彌補跟修正我犯過的錯！你告訴我，我應該怎麼做？我該怎麼讓失控的局面停止？你可以直視著我義正嚴詞的說，我的想法、我的所作所為錯了嗎？...好！我錯沒關係，但...拜託讓我們、讓所有復仇者做的事是正確的...如果不是，那我們之前的所作所為算什麼？...到底...算什麼啊？？？」

伴隨著深沉的無力感，襲上胸口的痛讓人無法承受，最後幾句話甚至幾乎消失在輕飄飄的氣音裡，  
沈甸甸的無奈與哀傷一股腦全釋放出來，壓得病房空氣幾乎凝滯。

他希望有更好的方法，他永遠不想再經歷夥伴決裂，無倫如何他都不想再起衝突了。  
他已經竭盡全力把能做的都做了，到底還要他怎麼辦？他們能怎麼辦？

史帝夫以為東尼在面對他時會全副武裝表現得像刺蝟，  
但截然相反，現在他面前的，只是被沉痛欲絕掩埋、無力反擊之人發出的控訴。  
東尼在這種情境下的發言，竟比聲色俱厲的指控更令人窒息。

這些日子累積的愧疚與難過一湧而上，將史帝夫淹沒。

不應該是這樣的......  
像他這樣的人理應去發現、去創造未來，  
原本神采奕奕不受拘束的人，不該變成現在這副模樣！！！

抬起頭，把椅子拉近，望著東尼。東尼只能很不自在的往另一側靠。

「沒錯，確實應該對你有更多信任，所以我們已經想好辦法的雛型了，還需要你的審視與同意。」

「嗄？」

史帝夫將內置式耳機遞給他，東尼像看到寶物般一把搶過戴上。

「Friday！我真想妳！」

「BOSS，我也十分期待您的歸來。」  
「昨日，波茲小姐已經以復仇者聯盟協同史塔克工業的名義召開聯合記者會，史帝夫．羅傑斯則以復仇者聯盟的執行長身分，正式向全球發布道歉聲明，並承諾成立聯盟組織法，您是組織的外部獨立董事，享有最高的決策與否決權。聯盟組織法草案將由幻視與帝查拉殿下主導、其他復仇者共議擬定，公關工作則委任羅曼諾夫小姐負責。而透過史塔克工業這段時間在國際上的積極運作，已經有59國同意復仇者聯盟可獨立成立自治法監管，其中包含17個蘇柯維亞法案的關鍵推動國。」  
「復仇者聯盟目前已經成為所有復仇者成員共有、共治的法人機構。擔任外部獨立董事，未來您將不受這個組織約束，您可以自由參與或離開。當然，您擁有的是這個組織具有決策權的股份，其他創始成員也擁有同樣的持份。組織初始的前三年為封閉系統，沒有轉讓與認股的機會，三年閉鎖期過後組織的資金來源不再來自史塔克工業旗下或您的基金會，會計畫設置部分對外籌資機制直接募資，開放不具投票權的認股機制。如果不願再參與決策，也可透過法定程序將自己的持份轉讓他人。」

史帝夫接著對還在消化這些資訊的東尼繼續說明：

「大家經過幾日討論後，一致同意將復仇者聯盟設置為獨立運作的法人組織，要將我們想成社會企業的一種也可以，用法人組織的方式運作對社會有益的任務，這樣既不會被僵化的政府組織綁架、也同時保有制度化的一面。並且可以通過這些任務的成果，募集跟獲取需要的資源。而你有經營公司的實務經驗，對組織規範的了解也比所有人都透撤，擔任掌握決策的董事再適合不過。」

「你...真的是那個史帝夫．羅傑斯嗎？你應該不是有人為了唬我發明的人形機器人吧？！」東尼瞪大眼，認真想找出史帝夫在跟他胡扯的蛛絲馬跡。

「當然不是，這世上除了你之外沒人有能力發明這種東西。」史帝夫認真地解釋。  
「你是天才，可以在短短一天內成為各種專家，我腦袋不夠靈光，所以多花了三倍的時間才讀懂這些相關法規。這也是為什麼記者會要安排在昨天，也麻煩小辣椒了，不愧是執掌世界最大工業集團，執行起魔果訓練真不是蓋的。」

想到不由自主縮了下肩，他這幾天累積的閱讀量應該早就破自己的記錄。  
據小辣椒所言，當初她把這些資料丟給東尼時，他可是花半天就全看完了，  
而且還是在精神狀態不佳、另外邊作地緣政治審查的情況下「順便」完成的。  
實際做了之後，對東尼只剩下佩服。

「你為什麼...硬要去做自己不擅長的事啊？組織治理？認真的嗎？」東尼覺得不只胸口，連頭都開始痛起來，一定是因為太過激動。  
「欸...我不是在說你不是那塊料...而是...唉！！！」東尼挫敗的垮下肩膀，氣自己今天怎麼連話都說不好。

「無所謂，我知道我沒有這方面的能力，但我可以學習，我...只是接下不該再勉強你做的事而已。」  
「有人曾跟我說過，這個世界不同了，而你唯一能做的，就是重新開始。不管是對這個組織，還是對於你，我都應該是這樣。」  
「先前你不也是為了大家勉強自己做了許多原本不願意做的事嗎？你這段時間的付出，小辣椒、娜塔莎都告訴我了。忽略你之前的努力，我感到很抱歉，對不起。」

「你要從此把『對不起』當口頭禪嗎？」  
「不受組織的約束？給我那麼大權限，就不怕我亂來？」

「這樣的質疑也有別人提出來，但我堅持不需要。你一直都被自己的責任束縛住，我認為沒有必要再額外附加更多規則箝制你。你若覺得組織法規細項要修改，就改到你滿意為止，我們才會對外發布。更何況，如果真有不合理，大家也會提出，組織不是你一個人的責任而已。」  
「呃，不要誤會，沒有要逼你的意思...從你醒來那一刻起你就是自由之身，如果你真的累了、不想再淌渾水，出院後就可以直接回去，我跟你保證不會再有任何記者、官方組織等等的追著你跑要你負責任，我們會擋下來。我們已直接宣布你是我們的委外顧問，不需負治理責任，一切問題會由組織執行長，也就是我來回答與負責。從此以後不會再有任何官方可以壓迫你做任何決定，因為復仇者聯盟已是可自我運行的正式組織，它有權力可以保護你。其他更多細節的部分會請 Friday 再跟你完整彙報...很可惜要延遲你回家的時間，答應我至少在聽完彙報前不要溜出醫院...好嗎？」  
「還有，至於內戰，沒有如果、沒有但是，不會再有第二次！」

史帝夫無比專注地望向東尼：

「這個新成立的組織需要你，我...也需要你。所以......你願意嗎？」

東尼撐起身體，坐正後深吸了一口氣：

「你知道你剛剛那種語氣很容易讓人誤會嗎？」

「嗄？呃，對不起...」

 

「BOSS，要請您過目的有組織章程跟組織法、社會企業的相關資料、非營利組織註冊資料...」Friday又適時地插入對話， 

「呃...我突然覺得胸口很悶、頭很痛，可以讓我再躺個幾小時嗎？」

「又不舒服？！我馬上請醫生過來！」史帝夫慌了，馬上按下呼叫鈴。

想到過去幾天盯著醫生對東尼施行急救的回憶，史帝夫覺得心臟好像又被什麼欑住一般，  
東尼不該再經歷這些，他也不想再經歷這些！

「不不不不，讓我休息就好，不用叫醫生...」

「不行，你該再檢查一下，我堅持！」

 

這輩子後悔兩次就夠了，一次是為了巴奇一次是你。  
回憶是成就一個人的一部分，但不代表人必須沉浸在回憶裡，  
同時擁抱過去與未來，才是「美國隊長」與「鋼鐵人」同處於復仇者聯盟這個組織真正代表的意義。

「美國隊長」的存在，不應該只是代表無止盡的戰鬥而已，而是發揚自由的價值與為其奮戰的堅持；  
「鋼鐵人」的存在，也不只是代表武力威嚇，而是創新與開拓，啟發眾人科學可以為大家做到什麼的想像。

－－－－－－－－－－

房外的走廊上，娜塔莎正捧著紙杯啜飲著，

「這兒的咖啡果然很糟，等一下溜出去帶幾杯藍瓶咖啡回來好了...」

幻視從走廊另一側的休息室飄了出來，

「裡面的氣氛，似乎和緩許多。」

「你還真是放心不下東尼呢。是我的錯覺嗎？總覺得你有點伸長脖子在期待什麼......」

「妳不也是嗎？否則為何在走廊上看似若無其事的轉來轉去呢？」

「別誤會，我只是想知道，把兩個愧疚感累積到爆表的人放在一起究竟會發生什麼事。」

「這就是人類所說的『惡趣味』嗎？不愧是號稱最厲害的特工，這方面倒是非常有意思，值得記錄。」

「呵呵，我竟然被最強的人工智慧稱讚了。」

「妳過獎了。」  
「...冒昧請問，妳剛剛說的藍瓶咖啡，很好喝嗎？所謂的好喝到底是什麼感覺，我很有興趣試試...」

「等會兒帶你去，這間店目前在紐約可是炙手可熱喔。」

兩人邊說邊望向病房門，

今天似乎整個空間的氣氛都柔和起來了，這樣真好，不是嗎？

 

(The End?)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Extra Bonus  
\-------------------------------------

 

「......我可以吃甜甜圈嗎？」

「不行，清淡飲食對傷口恢復比較好。」

「醫師說過心情好對傷口恢復更好，甜甜圈會讓我心情好...」

「不行。」  
「......這樣看我是沒用的，小辣椒跟幻視交代過我不能心軟。」

「執行長竟然藐視獨立董事的福利，我要跟工會提出申訴！」

「組織法規裡沒有這條，我都背下來了。雖然我沒你這麼聰明，但記性也沒那麼差。」

「嘖！」  
「我現在要在組織章程裡增加一項『獨立董事福利』：不准剝奪董事選擇喜歡飲食的權利！」

「可以。正式委任你為組織獨立董事後即刻生效。」  
「當然...你什麼時候痊癒，我就正式頒佈聘書。」

「............」

－－－－－－－－－－

門外的人正伸長耳朵：

「這次妳覺得誰會贏？」

「你以為我手上拿的是什麼？」  
「哪，來一個吧，隊長在東尼睡著時請我去買的。反正有留兩個給東尼就行了，其他我們自己吃吧。」  
「我就說過，這兩人真的是彼此的剋星，他們還不承認呢。」


End file.
